Tal vez
by Mystis Spiro
Summary: Mi primer KaiYuriy shounen ai Una caminata una tarde de invierno, un café y una reflexión.


"**Tal vez..."**

'...' pensamientos

-...- diálogo

WARNING: Shounen ai

El frío aire golpeó su desprotegido rostro provocando que cerrara momentáneamente sus ojos ante la súbita ventisca, nada nuevo en una tarde de invierno en Moscú, Rusia, su tierra natal.

'_Creo que debí de traer mi abrigo'_

Tratando de ignorar el penetrante frío invernal, caminó por las solitarias calles mientras pequeños copos de nieve caían incesantes del nublado cielo cubriéndolo todo. Se ajustó mejor su inseparable bufanda, blanca y larga que tanto lo caracterizaba, en un intento de cubrir más piel.

'_Definitivamente necesito mi abrigo'_

Pero no se devolvería, oh no, ya bastante le había costado dejar el departamento que compartiese con esos chiquillos molestos, ruidosos, hiperkinéticos, escandalosos, pegotes...

No pudo evitar que un atisbo de sonrisa se asomara por la comisura de sus labios. Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo apreciaba a esos molestosos y quizá, sólo quizá los quería... un poquito.

Bueno, debía admitir que se divertía con sus tonteras, esos infantilismos que el jamás se había permitido, pero que secretamente disfrutaba a través de ellos. Tantas bobadas que había visto hacer, tantas cosas que pasaran...

'_Parece que me estoy ablandando... je'_

Definitivamente en algún punto de su convivencia se había acostumbrado a ellos, a su compañía. Ya no estaba tan seguro como antes de no quererlos más como sus compañeros... no, no así... Le daba igual si eran sus compañeros.

'_¿Amigos?... tal vez..._'

Reiteradas veces en el pasado había rechazado la amistad de los Bladebreakers, su equipo, pero ellos jamás oían la negativa y seguían contándolo como su amigo y capitán...

'De_ eso ya mucho tiempo...'_

Era cierto, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fueran los Bladebreakers, compitiendo juntos con él como capitán, ya mucho desde que se separaran y reunieran nuevamente y vuelta a separarse, como círculo vicioso.

Pero la amistad prevalece.

A final de cuentas... si eran sus amigos ¿no?

'...'

Detuvo su caminata abruptamente...

... ya había llegado.

Entró al pequeño café y se sacudió la nieve que atrevida se posaba en sus hombros y besaba su cuello, beso frío de hielo que le hizo estremecer. Se internó en el local dirigiendo sus pasos al sillón cercano a la chimenea que calentaba el lugar.

-Lamento la demora.

Dijo sin apartar su vista del fuego mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde su previo ocupante le recibió con una cálida sonrisa aunque este no la viera.

-Mm... está bien, aunque hubiese preferido otro saludo.

Kai lo miró sin decir palabra. Risueñas lagunas azules se mezclaron con el mar carmín.

Y Kai no pudo más que sonreír y lentamente tomar la mano de su acompañante para entrelazar sus dedos en una suave caricia.

-Takao quería saber a dónde iba...

-Y apuesto a que lo mandaste al diablo.

El bufido que Kai dio en respuesta lo dijo todo y el ojiazul no pudo más que sonreír ante esto. Lentamente se acercó hasta quedar recostado contra el ruso de cabello bicolor, su rostro escondido en el cuello de su lacónico amante.

-Te he echado de menos...

-Han sido sólo dos días.

-Lo sé..., pero igual – le sonrió

Se quedaron así unos momentos más hasta que la joven camarera apareciera, un tanto avergonzada por interrumpir el momento, para dejar sobre la mesita que había entre el sillón y la chimenea una taza de café expreso junto a otra a medio tomar cuyo contenido acusaba un capuchino. En cuanto dejo la taza desapareció sin evitar sonreír para si misma. 'Esos chicos se veían lindos. Un desperdicio de hombres, pero bien por ellos' pensó entonces

-No pude evitar pedir por ti...

'_Expreso sin azúcar, justo como me gusta..._'

-Kai...

-Mm?

-Irás mañana a casa...? No entiendo para qué rentaste ese departamento para quedarte allí con ellos... En la mansión hay lugar de sobra.

-Creí que no te agradaban.

-Pero para ti es importante... o no?

Si, ellos, su ex equipo eran sus amigos, sus bobos, pero queridos amigos. Kai no gustaba de admitir el aprecio que le tenía a los componentes del que fuera su equipo y que por mucho que se quejara de ellos se alegraba de tenerlos de visita en Rusia, reviviendo viejos tiempos compartiendo un departamento por lo que sería su estadía en su tierra.

Kai no los había llevado a su mansión no porque no los quisiera allí... bueno, quizá desconfiara de que su hogar fuese a quedar en pie con "esos" correteando por ahí, más bien era porque, como siempre, seguía siendo una persona reservada y apreciaba su privacidad. Además, ¿qué dirían ellos cuando supieran que con quien compartía su hogar, su lecho, su corazón, era hombre? Y no sólo eso, además era...

-Kai...oye, Kai...

La suave voz y las gemas azules que miraban fijo a las suyas carmín lo trajeron de regreso.

-Si lo deseas, llévalos a casa... a mi no me molesta.

No supo qué contestarle. ¿Qué podía decirle? Que no los llevaba porque no sabía cómo decirles que él era la persona que amaba y con la cual vivía... No, no podía, lo heriría, él pensaría que se avergonzaba de lo que tenían y no era así. Temía, si, temía perder a esos locos que tenía por amigos... le dolería ver el rechazo en sus caras...

'Después de todo, si me importan... mucho'

No supo qué contestar y en vez de eso simplemente lo besó, lento y suave, como una caricia. Y al separarse le susurró al oído como temiendo que hubiese oído sus pensamientos.

-Te amo, Yuriy.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se acurrucó abrazando a su amante, los ojos cerrados en el abrazo.

-Yo también te amo, Kai.

Kai permaneció con la vista en las llamas mientras que acariciaba los rojos cabellos que tanto amaba. El café ya frío aún intacto sobre la mesita.

Tal vez algún día se los diría.

'Tal vez' 

-ˆ O w a r i ˆ-

Bueee... este es el primer Kai/Yuriy que escribo, pero hace tiempo me tentaba P No es de lo mejorcito, pero fue desvarío de último minuto XD Hasta me tienta llevarlo a algo más que un one-shot...

Ojalá les haya gustado ˆ.ˆ

Espero algún review por ahí TT


End file.
